In standard abrasive perforating operations, a hard material such as sand is typically used as an abrasive media which is mixed into a liquid slurry and pumped through a workstring from the surface to a downhole nozzle which creates a high-velocity jet. The high-velocity jet accelerates the particles in the slurry to create perforation tunnels through the casing and out into the formation to allow fluid to be pumped into the formation (such as fracking), or to allow hydrocarbon production from the reservoir into the casing. Typically, the abrasive material used is returned to the surface by being pumped up the annulus between the supply tubular and the casing. In order for the solid material to be effectively carried to the surface, the annular flow velocity must be sufficient to suspend and transport the solid material. In some cases, the annular velocity is not sufficient to carry the solid material to the surface and the solid material will build up in the annulus. This buildup can cause tubing to become stuck in the wellbore and it can cause downhole tools to malfunction by affecting the movement of the downhole tools' components.
Accordingly, there is a need for an abrasive material that can be more easily lifted and/or removed from the wellbore after abrasive perforating operations have been concluded.